Exposed
by gryffindormischief
Summary: Harry and Ginny have news for Teddy.


A/N: This is a short one because its based on a tumblr drabble prompt, but I thought I'd share it here too :)

* * *

"Does he know about the _baby?_ " Ginny muttered into Harry's ear as Teddy Lupin and his Gran emerged from the emerald flames in the small sitting room of their flat.

Harry shook his head subtly and whispered back, "Nah, that's what today is for. All the… _stuff_ is hidden away, right?"

"Aye. D'you want me around for it then?" Ginny asked quietly as Andromeda brushed the stray ash from the metamorphmagus' clothes and remonstrated him to 'behave' and 'not glue all the toilet seats closed like _last time._ '

"I think so. It's probably best to have someone around in case I go all wonky and end up giving him 'the talk' about seven years too early," Harry sighed.

Ginny snorted, and patted her husband's arm, "Don't worry dear. He's going to be beside himself with excitement. He's been jealous of Victoire getting one."

Before Harry got a chance to answer that this was _different_ , Teddy had leapt into his godfather's embrace, nuzzling into his Weasley jumper, hair cycling through the rainbow before landing on his favored electric blue, "Hi Harry."

"Wotcher, Ted," Harry answered, placing a kiss on his godson's mussed hair. As he grasped Teddy's small hand in his larger one and lead him to the kitchen, Harry heard Ginny firming up their plans to keep Teddy for the weekend.

Teddy struggled to pull himself up onto one of the barstools – 'I _got_ it Harry' – while Harry fished around in the icebox for a carton of Fortescue's ice cream. _At least if he starts wailing we'll all have pudding to comfort ourselves._

Ginny entered the kitchen, giving Teddy's bum a slight push to secure him on his perch, "So what are we doing tonight boys?"

"Harry's gettin' pudding," Teddy answered, eyes twinkling.

Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry, pulling three bowls down out of the cabinet, " _God,_ you'd think this was _bad_ news."

Casting a furtive glance toward Teddy who was swishing his legs, kicking into the wall under the bar, and singing some song about snargaluffs – _Neville's doing. No more Hogwarts visits –_ "It _could_ be, at least to him," Harry muttered glumly.

"How could anyone – wait are _you_ having second thoughts?" Ginny asked, eyebrow quirked and tone slightly concerned.

Harry stopped fishing around in the drawer for the ice cream scoop, "What? Me? No! I love the little – can we _name_ it yet?"

Eyes narrowing, Ginny studied her husband, "You know I can tell when you're lying."

Harry huffed, "Well it's a good thing I'm not then. Lying that is. 'Sides, it's a little late for second thoughts now isn't it?"

Ginny opened her mouth to answer, but snapped her jaw shut as Teddy made his presence known by jumping from the stool and shouting "Harry, Ginny, Harry, Ginny, _Harry!_ "

"Yes, love?" Ginny answered with a snicker.

"Somethin's in the bedroom," he replied, slowly tip-toeing to the hallway.

Harry and Ginny turned toward each other, panicked, "I thought you said the door was closed."

Harry dropped the scoop back into the ice cream container and jogged toward the hallway where Teddy had paused outside the door, which was closed. _How did he?_

"There!" Teddy yelped triumphantly as a small black and grey paw shot out from under the door.

Ginny rounded the corner as Teddy turned the knob and released the tiny kitten from the guest room, who eyed him warily from its place on the dark hardwood floor. He stared at it for a moment, bright brown eyes wide.

"Well, little man, that's what we were going to tell you tonight, I know you prefer dogs…"

Seemingly unaware of his godfather, Teddy leaned over and scooped up the little bundle, "I'm namin' it."

Harry turned toward Ginny who shrugged, before answering, "Sure thing, mate, what're you thinking?"

The kitten crawled its way up Teddy's shirtfront and nuzzled his neck, "Minerva."

Harry's face paled, "Oh my god, she is going to kill me."

Ginny, unmoved, crossed her arms over her chest, "No. Because she is _never_ going to find out."


End file.
